Somewhere in a Cave
by Stormshadow3
Summary: (Discontinued for now - will be finished sometime in the distant future. Meaning, never.) Somewhere in a cave, there are lines scratched across on the wall.
1. I

**Somewhere in a Cave**

I

On the dead of night, I murdered someone. On morning the next day, the whole of IvyClan found out about that murder. By noon, they had already cornered the suspect- me- and was now growling and snarling at me like I had done something _really_ wrong.

I don't know the reason for writing this down now. Maybe I was hoping that someone would be able to find this and come save me. But, like always, everything is always too late, and I don't think anyone would happen to wander into a dark cave like this and see the scratched lines on the stone walls.

They tried everything, I have to admit- interrogating me with every question that could ever be related to a single murder- but the one that came up the most was the reason that I did it.

I honestly didn't know. That apprentice was just so plain _annoying_. I didn't have a tragic backstory to explain my actions, either. I just did it. Oh, my mom was disappointed, of course, but not my dad, because _he_ was dead.

But condemning me to be prisoner was nothing. I escaped at night.


	2. II

II

I felt a thrill of adrenaline coursing through my nerves as I first sneaked past the sleeping guards at my den entrance, then crept along to the front of the camp until I slunk out like a snake and then, gradually, picked up pace until I was running along the night.

It felt so good to be out there in the territories again. Sights and smells greeted my senses, which had been reduced to scenting dripping leftover moss and thorns and brambles only a few minutes ago. But now that I was free... where would I go?

That was the question which I pondered through my head for quite a while before deciding on a small cave further along the forest. It wasn't too obvious to the cat passing by, for there were vines dangling from the top of the entrance and moss and lichen covered the walls. Squeezing in, I settled down, sighing.

It was quite comfortable in the cave. There wasn't any moss on the hard stone ground, but at least it wasn't _wet_ moss. So I didn't hear the sound of something sharing the den behind me. Or the shadows.


	3. III

III

The moment I spun my head around to find the two pairs of glowing eyes in the darkness, I unsheathed my claws, digging them as far as they would go into the thin sheet of dust. I thought these eyes belonged to cat at the beginning, but as my own slowly adjusted the light level, I realized that they were those of two fox cubs.

I didn't know how they had ended up in this old cave without the company of their mother. But I did soon realize that they were not dangerous. In fact, they seemed rather frightened of me for some reason. Now that I examined them even closer, I could see that their ribs were jutting out from their coats.

I should have just left them there. But somehow, I just couldn't. So it was with that thought that I came back to the cave fifteen minutes later, a plump mouse and a large starling left hanging in my jaws. The fox cubs were still there. So as I sat there, listening to the sound of them chewing prey...

The sound of the wind sighing through the tree branches... the sound of cat voices...


	4. IV

IV

I froze. Stopped right in my tracks. Those cat voices definitely sounded familiar... I didn't know why, but I stepped between the fox cubs and the cave entrance, as if protecting them, all while staying as quiet as I possibly could.

Sure enough, a few moments later, the voices grew out of earshot and all was silent again. I breathed a sigh of relief. Somehow, I felt responsible for these two, for some reason that I couldn't really understand. Perhaps I thought that that could make up for that apprentice's death.

* * *

Two moons later, I still stayed within the same routine. Hunt, come back to the cave, eat, stay alert for any patrols, sleep. The two fox cubs had almost become like family to me, and I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to its parents. I didn't get how they could just abandon them like that.

Then, one day, as I was watching the sun disappear below the horizon and the streaks of colors through the skies, I heard it again. I had not heard another cat speak clearly for such a long time, but I knew what it was. Cat voices.


End file.
